debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Bug-Eaten
|-|Bug-Eaten= |-|Ratt= Summary Bug-Eaten is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. It's a rat that turned into a stand user by Akira Otoishi, and thus gained his own stand, Ratt, a dangerous Stand who can melt flesh and inanimate objects upon contact with its darts. Despite being a rat, it has shown quite the capacity to fight and even gave several troubles to Josuke and Jotaro. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C. Unknown with Ratt Name: Bug-Eaten Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Rat, Stand user Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Due to being a rat). Unknown with Ratt (Its ability ignores durability) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Below Average Human level, Immobile with Ratt Combat Speed: Below Average Human level, Massively FTL with Ratt (Could hit Jotaro several times with its darts) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL (Capable of reacting to Crazy Diamond) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human level (It's physically a rat) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level Stamina: Average Range: Below Average by itself. 60 meters with Ratt Powers and Abilities: Stealth Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (Stand users are able to perceive and detect invisible, incorporeal beings such as other stands and ghosts), Aura, Summoning (Can summon his stand), Small Size (Type 1). Ratt has Non-Corporeal (Stands are referred to as spiritual energy, and are pure visual manifestations of life energy), Invisibility (Stands are purely invisible to beings without an ability to see spirits or souls), Selective Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can affect Stands and other non-corporeal beings), Biological Manipulation and Durability Negation (His darts cause flesh to melt, shrink, and turn inside out upon contact. Can also work against inanimate objects. A mere touch on its darts was enough to melt Jotaro's hand), Size Manipulation (Stands can naturally shrink themselves to microscopic size), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All stands have the ability to evolve as they go on), Possession, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Stands naturally tank attacks from one another as if they were merely physical damage) Standard Equipment: Ratt Intelligence: Above Average (Good tactician and Stand user. Was able to hold his own against Jotaro and almost defeated the later just by using long-range and ricochets tactics with Ratt's darts) Weaknesses: It's just an ordinary rat without its stand. When it's using its stand, it must stay in position in order to aim and scope out its target, typically from a distance. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ratt: '''Ratt is a world-war Esque canon/gun resembling a shield with a lens in the center and four legs to support its structure. It is completely unable to move, but more than makes up for it with its small size (making it difficult to spot) and abilities. **'Melting Darts:' Ratt has the ability to shoot barbed-darts that have the ability to melt objects that come in contact with it via a special "Stand poison". It can melt anything from human flesh to even an inanimate object such as a frying pan. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Stand User Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Biological Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Soul Users Category:Size Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users